Why Do Bad things Happen to Good People?
by AngelK
Summary: Tai's POV. It's finished! Please R&R!
1. Falling For Her

This is my first digimon fan-fic. This probably sux but if you pity me or you enjoy, review.

Thanx a bunch.

Disclaimer: yadayadayada I don't own digimon yadayada but I do own Kora and Kara Takenoachi. 

Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People? 

Part 1

Tai's POV

Why do bad things happen to good people? Why was I chosen to go to Digi-World? Why do people die? Why can't people fly with wings? Well, the first question...I had to find out the hard way. I was just a little kid. Hell, I didn't care about anything. Then when I was four, I actually cared for someone. Not my sister, Kari. But my friend.

It was fall and my soccer team were tied for the championship with Shinjutsu. I went to the game all psyched and then I met her. She was a great soccer player and the team's captain and their top striker.

That was the day her father died. 

I met her again. It was when I was six. It was scary to see her. She was all beat-up from her dad. He had hurt her and it was her mom's second husband.

Then, I saw her at the hospital. She was on crutches and there was a long scratch going down her left eye. She'd fallen down the stairs at the hospital.

Then, it was her mom and her third husband. They died in a car crash. Why did it all happen to her? Then, we went to the digi-world. She had to leave everything there after many digital decades.

Finally, it was our senior year when I fell in love with her. Hey, I'd fallen in love with plenty of other girls. Why was she so different? Then, I asked her to help me with school and stuff. The only condition: I didn't fall in love with her. I agreed. I didn't fall in love. I already was in love with her. Then I asked her to dinner. She agreed hesitantly. 

Then she told me something that would've changed our relationship forever.

Well, that really sucked! Oh, that really sux! Well, if u liked, R & R! 


	2. Leukemia

This is a continuation of _Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?_

Please R & R. I hope it turns out okay. PG-13 for minor swearing.

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon. I own Kora and Kara Takenoachi.

Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?

Part 2

(Tai has fallen in love with Kora Takenoachi. But she is about to tell him something.)

Tai's POV

Kora walks up to me with tears in her eyes. I blurt out, "I love you." She turns away. "Tai, I told you not to fall in love with me." All I say is, "How the hell can't I fall in love with someone like you. Look at you. You're the best looking girl I've ever met." 

She shakes her head. "I am sick." I understand. "Well, I'll take you home and you'll feel better tomorrow." She grabs me by the shoulders. "No! It's not like that." 

I look her in the eye. "I have cancer. I've got leukemia." "You're lying! You're 

fuckin lying!" I shouted. She shakes her head sadly. "I warned you." She replies as she runs down the street and around the corner.

My heart felt like someone yanked it out ripped it, stepped on it, and threw it in a gutter somewhere. I felt so betrayed. I walked down the street aimlessly. Right then, I wanted to go and die.

I got to our apartment, went to my room, and I cried. No one was home. I let my sobs, and wails carry throughout the air. I went onto out balcony and just let the emptiness take me. 

I felt all this regret for even telling her. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Sora. That's who I'd call. I went inside and dialed her number. Sora answered. I barely got out the words. She understood and was at my door in 10 minutes. (She lived only about 4 blocks away.)

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I sobbed and cried the whole time, completely letting myself go. I felt so vulnerable and stupid, crying like a baby. She held me in her arms and rocked gently back and forth. Then, I sat up. "Feel better?" Sora asked, as she smiled weakly. "A bit." I replied, wiping the rest of my tears away.

She said she had to go and finish up working in the flowershop but she'd be back and we could have dinner or something at my place since my family didn't plan on being home anytime soon. I agreed and she left as soundlessly as she had come.

That turned out better than I thought. Next part should come out sometime this week.

R&R. Thanx!


	3. Dinner with Sora

Hi all. Thanx 4 reading. This is still a continuation.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but Kora and Kara are MY characters.

This is in Tai's POV

Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?

Part 3

Sora came back for dinner. Neither of us can really cook but Kora had sent over food with Sora. She hadn't eaten and she'd just gotten out of the flower shop. We ate and talked. We caught up on all of our old news. Sora didn't say anything about my crying incident though.

Sora made tea and I sat while she paced. Sora frowned a lot and I sat and thought. Sora disappeared into the kitchen and we stayed quiet. Then, Sora went to my fridge, popped open a root beer, and gulped it down. She wiped her mouth on her arm. "Well, Tai, I don't know why she didn't tell anyone. I do remember her upset coming home one day from the doctor's but she never mentioned anything to anybody."

I nodded. "So she never ever mentioned anything?" Sora shook her head. "So, she's handled this? All alone?" "I guess so, Tai." "Man, do I feel like a..." Sora interrupted, "Tai, there's no point in blaming yourself." I shrugged.

"Sora, I think I need to sleep on this." Sora nodded and left without another word. She lingered at the door, and said, "If you ever need anything......." "I know, I know. I can go to you, right?" "Glad you know the drill. Night, goggle brain." "Night, Red." Sora nodded her head and disappeared.

I still felt like a jerk. Why did I never ask if she felt okay or not? Because you're a self-centered jerk? asked the little voice in my head. "Shut the hell up." I sneered. I went down the hall, into my room, and stared at the ceiling for a long time.

Alright. That wasn't all that great. Well, I might start working on a new fan-fic. 


	4. Always Remembered

Hiya! I'm back with another part for the series. I hope you read and review. 

Disclaimer: The usual-I don't own digimon-I own the characters that were born in my imagination. 

Tai's POV

Why Do Bad Things Happen? Part 4

I walk down the halls at the high school. I hear some usual greetings-"Hi, Kamiya." "Hello, Taichi." "You're gonna be late, Tai."(Sora). I ignore them all and make a beeline to Kora's locker. She's there, her uniform, neat and clean. She's all alert and getting her books out of her _organized locker._ Sometimes, I don't know how she does it. Her locker is decorated and her papers and books are all stacked neatly. Mine looks a lot like Sora's, a flood of papers like the Mississippi flowing out. Well, more like an avalanche...

"Hey, Kora." I say softly. She turns slowly and smiles her gorgeous smile. "Hi, Tai." She grins. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about something. I just wanted to say..." a pair of overly affectionate arms interrupt me (not in a good way) and they almost crush me. "Oh, Tai! I've been looking all over for you!" Sigh, it's Mandy Ishiya. The girl in school who has decided that I am the only guy for her. 

"Hello, Mandy." I said exasperated. "Oh, you are so sweet. Look, I've got to talk to you..." "Uh, wait, Kor..." I went to call for Kora and saw a closed locker and not the friendly girl I was hoping for. Instead, a pair of angry, cold eyes stared back at me. "I'll see you in homeroom, _Taichi_," Kora said angrily. With that, she spun on her heel and disappeared into the flow of kids. I pulled away from Mandy and attempted to follow Kora but she had gone. I saw Sora heading to homeroom as she passed by. "Hey, Sora, wait up." "Hi, Tai." she said quickly, avoiding my gaze and going into homeroom. _It seems no one wants to talk to me or look at me._

I took my usual seat. I sat next to my best friend, Matt Ishida and usually Kora. But instead, the person seated at the desk was Sora. "Hi, Sora." I said, hoping she'd look at me. "Oh, Tai. Kora said you won't even talk to her and... what the hell is wrong with you, Taichi Kamiya!" Sora said. "No, nothing like that. That Mandy Ishiya she interrupted when I was talking to her." "Oh, I see. Sorry I bit your head off there. I thought you weren't talking to her." Sora leaned over and began to whisper to Kora.

Sora smiled. "She said that's fine. Still, she was hurt. She thought you weren't talking to her after you cursed at her." "I guess I was a little mad." I said sheepishly. "Can you tell Kora to meet me later after school outside behind the school?" I asked. "Sure." **BRING!** "Well, I'll see you later, Sora!"

I went to my least favorite class-Calculus-which happened to be right before lunch. It's my worst and least favorite subject. I slid into my seat and allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds. "Well, Mr. Kamiya, class is about to start. I invite you to join us." My eyes snapped open and I heard the class snickering. I blushed and opened my book.

At lunch, I walked through the noisy, crowded lunchroom. I had been kept late for sleeping and wouldn't find a seat. I glanced around and spotted an empty seat at my usual table. Matt, Kora, Sora, Izzy, and Kara were sitting down. Most of them were eating lunch and Sora waved me over. "Hi guys," I exclaimed. "Hi, Tai." They replied. I sat down and we talked. Izzy and Kara were explaining a new class to Kora, who listened to the techno talk. "Who can understand that?" "Well, Tai. You've got too small of a brain to understand." Kora teased. "Hey! I do not." I said indignantly. "Well, you'll have to prove it. See you, guys. I'll see you in class. Bye!" Kora called and disappeared. "Well, I've got some research to do. Matt and I are doing a project." "Okay, I'll be going too." I left and was headed to my room for class. Class started and my lab partner is Kora. 

We were reading the chapter and outlining and answering the questions when Kora fainted. Right then, we all jumped up and an ambulance was called. Sora, Matt, Kara, Izzy, and I were awaiting the results in the waiting room when a doctor came out. His face was grim; he introduced himself as Dr. Akibara. He was in charge of Kora and had admitted her in the hospital. Her case of leukemia was worse. We called our parents and waited for the test results. I went to sit with her and after a day and a half, she came too. I was ecstatic. But the doctor said that she couldn't be allowed in school or out of the hospital.

Two weeks passed and I visited her everyday. "So, how's it in here?" "You want the whole truth," Kora asked, her eyes twinkling, "Truthfully, it's a hellhole. It's so depressing. I wish I could even go home. Thanks for sending me my books. It keeps me busy." "Hey, I try." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. If you come up with any ideas to get me out, I'd appreciate it." 

So, I got the school together. We collected enough money to get her to come home and be cared for. When, she came home, the first present, her digimon and a party. I never saw her so happy. When I saw her smile it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. She seemed to be getting better and we had fallen more in love after all the time we had spent together.

We were returning to college in the fall. So, then I popped the big question. "Kora, I love you a lot and I want to know..." I knelt on one knee and held out a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" I smiled the smile that held all my love for her. Tears filled her eyes and she accepted the ring.

We went to college and returned to Odaiba over summer break. All of the digidestined were together. Kari, Davis, T.K. were graduating. Davis and Kari were nominated as the best couple. Yolei had finished her first year at college and Cody was going to be the only one in school. We had gathered for our wedding which was for June 13.

** *

The summer went and now Kora and I were married. We went on a honeymoon to Paris. But, Kora and I only spent a few years together. We were married for 9 wonderful years and were approaching our 10th anniversary. She and I had two children. Two fraternal twins born on May 15, ironically, the same day Kora's mother died, 17 years ago. Hope and Takashi were 4 years old and their birthday was approaching. 

It was May 10 and Kora was admitted into the hospital. Her leukemia had gotten worse and she was going to die. Her old doctor, Dr. Akibara was still there. He was amazed Kora was alive and had two children. But, she spent her last months there. They wouldn't allow her to leave. I visited her with the children everyday. 

I remember that day as if it were only yesterday. The children were enjying summer. Kora had just seen them and she had been talking about herself dying. She told me she wouldn't let this leukemia kill her, it would be the depression of the hospital. Then, on June 14, she told me to get everyone there now. I went for the children and we had arrived at the hospital, the original digidestined. 

Kora spoke to each of us and she called me and our kids last. She spoke with Hope and Takashi. She loved them so much and she told them to be strong. Then, the kids went to stand with their Uncle Izzy and Aunt Kara. I sat at her side and she kissed me. It was the final movement of love she made. I had told her I loved her and we had linked pinkies for the promise we'd be together in heaven. Her hand fell away and the heart monitor showed she had died. I sat there for a moment, her hand still warm to the touch. I kissed it and whispered my goodbye. The others watched at this at all of their eyes filled with tears.

** *

It's been 5 years since Kora's death. I was at her grave yesterday and Hope and Takashi had just turned 10 and we decided to visit her grave. The kids remind me of the girl and woman I loved so much. I sit as I write this and look at the picture of our wedding day, and the picture of our first kiss and our first championship soccer match we won. I hear the kids in their rooms and my final words to this. I will see Kora-someday.

__

No matter good or bad, all things happen for a reason. Death may only be an obstacle to overcome but a love shared is eternal.

Oh my God! I'm done! That fic was sad. 

Please, I hoped you enjoyed this story and my character, Kora Takenoachi. I'll dedicate this to everyone that believes that everything happens for a reason cause I do. _Until next time~angel13_


End file.
